La habitación del pánico
by Deby's
Summary: Que pasara entre Bellatrix y Voldemort cuando ambos se encuentren en la habitacion?¿Lograra ella conquistarlo utilizando sus encantos?¿Lograra Voldie mandar a matar al etilista? Una desopilante historia hara que los secretos del Lord salgan a la luz...


__

_**ATENCION: FANFICTION ULTIMAMENTE ESTA ANDANDO HORRIBLE, ASIQUE CUALQUIER SIGNO DE PUNTUACION QUE FALTE O ESTE DE MAS, NO ES NUESTRA CULPA SINO DE LA PAG. GRACIAS.**_

__

_**La Habitación del Pánico**_

Por Deborah y Chumy

Capítulo 1: Secretos

Bellatrix penetró en la habitación. El cuarto del Dark Lord. Uno de los más codiciados del lujoso castillo. La mujer suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba ese momento. Y ahora, por fin estaba allí. Oyó el singular ruido de la ducha proveniente del baño. Seguramente mi querido Lord está bañándose... pensó relamiéndose. Era su oportunidad...

Se acercó lentamente y poniendo el ojo muy cerca de la cerradura... se chocó con alguien.

¿Qué hacías Bella¿Espiando? – Inquirió Voldemort con tono divertido. Bellatrix se quedó pasmada. ¿Qué hacía el hombre más temido de la comunidad mágica con una bata de Mickey Mouse y una toalla alrededor de la cabeza?

Ehhhh... no... Venía a... esteee... mostrarle las bajas de la última batalla... – La mujer no parecía muy convencida de lo que decía pero fue lo que primero se le ocurrió. Y tembló al pensar que él pudiera leer sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Muy bien entonces. Y ya que estas de paso, vas a hacerme de secretaria un rato... – Dijo él. La mujer sabía perfectamente que eso no era una petición sino una orden que no podía desobedecer. Y tampoco quería hacerlo... pensándolo bien, era una buena oportunidad de concretar sus propósitos...

El gran hombre se acercó a su mesita de luz y abrió uno de sus cajones.  
- Aaaaayyyyyyyy…los tímpanos de Bella quedaron perforados a causa del desgarrador grito de su querido amo, quien se agarraba uno de sus dedos con expresión casi llorosa…

Me rompí una uñaaaa… con lo que la había cuidado…- la mujer lo miró desconcertada. ¿Podía ser que el hombre mas temido del mundo se pusiera así por una uña rota?

¿se… señor?- dijo temerosa- ¿es… esta bien?

¡y encima me lo preguntas!... por supuesto que no estoy bien… acabo de romperme una uña… y mi manicura me dijo que esto era casi imposible… Anota esto:- él la miró con esa expresión a la cual tantos le temían…- manda a Crabbe para que elimine a esa inútil… ya vera…es la última vez que contrato a una manicura barata – Dijo escupiendo las palabras.  
Voldemort parecía realmente enojado… a tal punto que se encerró en el baño.

**_Esta es mi oportunidad…_** pensó Bella. Rápidamente se tiro en la cama de su lord y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, dejando al descubierto una de las mejores prendas de lencería erótica del mercado.  
Luego de unos minutos Voldemort salió del baño con una mascarilla de mayonesa y un par de pepinos en la mano.

bella… ¿no has visto mi PANTENE PRO V? (chivo a full)- dijo distraídamente tomándola por sorpresa.

?AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Grita ella.

?AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- grita él asustado por el grito de su "secretaria"

Bella, que no podía creer lo que veía le dijo con un hilo de voz:  
-se… señor… ¿qué le sucede¿Que es eso que lleva en el rostro…?

ahh… ¿esto?... es una mascarilla de mayonesa… mi cutis se arruga si no me la pongo 3 veces por semana…- ya para ese momento la mujer estaba atónita.

El lord, quien recién se había dado cuenta de la apariencia seductora de Bella, la miro muy serio de arriba a bajo y luego con cara de horror exclamó:

¡por dios! – Bella se sonrojó y pasó un dedo por sus labios - ¡… tienes celulitis en los pechos…! – La mujer se derrumbó en la cama presa del pánico mientras él se dirigía hablando solo hacia uno de los cajones de su mesita de luz.

… esta crema te servirá… a mí me quito las estrías de la cola…- dijo tocándose con ambas manos su trasero, ante la vista aterrada de Bellatrix que no daba crédito a sus ojos. - pero debo admitir que el reduce Fat fast hizo lo suyo…-  
Bella no podía creer lo que oía, se había puesto muy colorada a causa del comentario de su Lord y una lagrima fue cayendo por su rostro.

Ya... ya... no te preocupes... en la época actual no hay nada que un buen cirujano plástico no pueda curar... hasta esa horrible nariz de águila que posees tiene arreglo... – la mujer se llevó las manos a su nariz y rompió en llanto.

Pero... es que yo... – Balbuceó ella intentando reponerse, sin resultado.

Pero nada, mujer... y deja de llorar que te van a salir mas arrugas de las que ya tienes... y ahora, es hora de mis ejercicios de danza... puedes acompañarme si lo deseas... – Bellatrix asintió. Ya le daba lo mismo. Estaba resignada a creer su mala suerte. Una vez que lograba conseguirle una amante a su marido para poder estar con Voldie... y este resultaba estar mas interesado en sus cremas Anti-Age que en otra cosa...

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba bailando junto al mago mas temido de todos los tiempos...

¡Y uno¡Y dos¡Vamos, Bella, mueve un poco las caderas! –

...uno... buff... dos... ayyy... – La mujer se hallaba terriblemente cansada pero el Dark Lord quería seguir bailando...

Ella se detuvo empapada en sudor. Las portaligas habían desaparecido hacia rato para ser cambiadas por un Short deportivo y una musculosa verde (?De que color, sino?).

?Pero sí que eres floja, eh! – Le recriminó, apagando la ruidosa música y sentándose en la cama a descansar.

Pero... señor... –

Pero nada... si quieres estar en forma y llegar a la vejez en tan buen estado como yo, debes aprender estas técnicas de relajación... incluidas el Yoga... –

?Yoga¿Pero señor, que paso con el "quiero al mundo" y "hay que matar a todos para continuar la raza de magos" y el "muajajajajajaja" - Le gritó ella imitando la voz de su amo. Por una vez en su vida, la mortífaga le estaba gritando a Lord Voldemort.

Pero bella... me cansé de ir por la vida matando a la gente... Quiero algo mas relax de ahora en adelante... –

?Relax¿Y eso¡Usted no es el mismo hombre temido y malo del que me enamoré.! Usted es un... es un... ?Usted es un monstruo! – Voldemort se paró en seco y la observó con expresión seria.  
-Mira Bella. Nadie te pidió que te enamoraras de mí... fuiste tu solita la que cometió ese error... –

Pero señor... ?Yo lo amo¡Siempre lo he amado! –

Lo lamento mucho por ti mi niña... solo hay una persona que tiene y tendrá siempre mi corazón... –

Y sin decirle una palabra sacó de entre las almohadas (verdes) de su cama un portarretratos rosa con la foto de alguien remarcada con letras luminosas que decían "te amo" y se lo mostró a la mujer.

Bellatrix se quedó helada. Su rostro se puso blanco y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Después de decir un "?AH!" muy fuerte en el oído de Voldemort, se desmayó en sus brazos. Éste suspiró y tomo la foto entre sus manos.

Oh Mi Dumbli... – Suspiró mientras dejaba la foto de Dumbledore en su mesita de luz...

Fin

* * *

Wolas a todos! Bueno, esto es un fic cómico que planeamos entre Chumy y yo un día que nos encontrábamos medio taradas... esperamos que haya salido bien y que los haya hecho reír un rato que era lo que queriamos.

Les mandamos un bste y les comentamos que hay un botoncito para agregar un review por aquí cerca y si de verdad les gusto o piensan que fue una perdida de tiempo, PULSENLO!

Jaja, muchos bsos a todos!

Chumy y Deby


End file.
